Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 12 = -5(x - 3)$
Distribute the $-5$ in the $-5(x - 3)$ term on the right. $y + 12 = {-5x + 15}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $12$ from both sides. $y = -5x + 15 - 12$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -5x + 3$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-5$ and a y-intercept of $3$.